Halfway There
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: A psychologists worst nightmare rests within the Harris Institution, her name is Mollie. Its up to Dr. Fredrick Allen to set her straight, only one problem: Hes a wimp.


Ah yes this one I wrote quite some time ago. Came to me in a dream, no joke. The sex scene could use some work but this was a long time ago and I sucked back then even more then I suck now. Oh well, unlike Halcyon University (Which isnt gonna be continued for a while) This one will be getting a sequel sometime soon. And it shall be hawt.

* * *

"So, who's the victim this time?" An orderly asked with a grin on his face.

The second man replied sarcastically. "Dr. Allen or something, I don't know, he's supposed to be "the best" in his field."

"Ha, he won't be after Mollie gets through with him." The two men began to laugh loudly at this comment. A doctor noticed them from the end of the hallway. "You two quit slacking, those bedpans won't clean themselves." The doctor disappeared down another hall and the two men sighed.

"See ya after work."

"Kay thanks bye." The men exchanged smiles and went their separate ways.

A car arrived in front of the main gate minutes later. The back door opened and out stepped a young man with long dark brown hair tied back into a pony tail. He wore fancy black dress pants and a white business shirt, tucked in of course, and to top off his almost nerd-like visage he sported rectangular glasses.

"Thank you sir." The man said in a gentle tone while handing the driver a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Take care, God bless you." The driver responded.

The man retrieved his large green duffel bag from the backseat of the car, closed the door, and waved the driver goodbye. The driver returned the gesture before driving off.

The young man eyed the building. "The Harris Institution, I've got my work cut out for me." He said with a smile. As he started to walk he heard a loud clang and nearly jumped out of his shoes. He looked to his right to see a pidgey flying away and a bucket rolling around the ground. He let out a deep sigh, put his hand to his chest, and continued walking towards the gate.

As he approached he started to notice the finer details of the building. It looked like it was from the 1800's but had a glow that said it was cleaned everyday. The windows were tall, just like a lot of buildings from the time and there were three chimneys. If he wanted a closer look however he'd have to get past the front gate.

When he reached the statuesque metal gate he surveyed it until he spotted a large blue button. Upon pressing the button he was greeted by the sound of a woman's voice. "Welcome to the Harris Institution how may we help you?" Her accent had an almost southern ring to it. "This is Dr. Allen; I've come on request to help with the special case." He withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket and adjusted his glasses. "I believe the name was Mollie."

"One moment sir." A few moments of silence later there was a loud buzzing sound that almost made Allen jump again but he was half expecting it this time. With a loud and continuous screech the main gates sluggishly opened.

Allen made his way down the large concrete path. It was fall, as the wind picked up, the orange, brown, and yellow leaves flew from the trees and off into the distance. A few smacked Allen in the face but since leaves are one of the few things that didn't scare him he brushed them off and made his way to the door.

The double doors were, like the windows, large. They were made of wood but the inner most areas were occupied by crystal clear glass with a gaudy "H" in the center. The young doctor opened one of the doors and stepped inside, the door closed itself behind him.

He walked up to the front desk where he was once again greeted by the woman with the almost southern accent. "Dr. Allen I presume." The women said with a smile. "Dr. Richards will be here shortly, oops speak of the devil." As she finished a skinny man dressed in what seemed like a patient's outfit emerged from the hallway to the left.

Dr. Allen gave a puzzled stare. "Dr. Richards?"

"In the flesh, and you must be Dr. Allen." He extended his arm and smiled. The young doctor reluctantly took his hand and begun to shake it. "I'm sure you're a bit confused by my appearance. I'll explain on the way, come." Just as reluctantly as Allen shook his hand he began to follow.

"You see Dr. Allen; sometimes it's easier to get in touch with your patients if you put yourself on their level. Some of the less, ahem stable patients won't even let a doctor near them. That is why I go somewhat undercover; patients who can't stand to look at me in my normal attire see me as a best friend in this outfit."

"I see but doesn't that get a bit dangerous at times?" Allen asked.

"Very, but in my personal opinion I'd say the benefits outweigh the risks. I dare say that this institution couldn't keep its reputation without the occasional bit of danger, part of the job you know? Well part of my job, I'm the only one crazy enough to do it." Richards began to rub the back of his head and laugh.

"I won't question your methods but I will commend you on going so far to keep Harris' reputation."

"Never give up, never let a sick patient exit those doors." They both said simultaneously.

Richards beamed. "I'm glad to see you've done your homework. That reputation is exactly why we called you here Fredrick Allen. Age 24, 5'11, Born 1998 into the illustrious Allen family. Child prodigy who could've graduated college by the time he was through middle school. Famed psychologist, expert in reading thoughts and emotions through the slightest amount of body language and facial expressions. Knowledgeable in every aspect of psychology possible at the youngest age ever recorded in history. The very best in his field to this day, and also one of the most jumpy."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's been doing his homework." Allen looked over to see Richards had a smile but it quickly deteriorated into a slightly serious face.

"We've had one patient for over two years now, as you already know her name is Mollie and she's a nidoqueen." Allen nodded. "To put it unprofessionally, she's a complete and utter bitch, she's an asshole to everyone she meets be it man or pokemon, and to top it off she completely rejects any sort of help she's offered. To put it bluntly, Mollie is difficult. We've had a countless number of doctors, psychologists, and pokemon specialists see her but none have ever gotten through that thick skull of hers."

"Before you continue I have one question: What kind of crazy loophole in our justice system allows a pokemon to stay here?"

"Well as you're aware, pokemon who kill humans are usually put down on the spot, but in this case Mollie had sound reason to kill her trainer, as well as a good defense attorney." The last part came out sounding a little sarcastic. "It turns out that her trainer abused her since the day she born, there was physical evidence to back that up all over her body, not to mention DNA evidence on her…insides. The last time however he apparently took it too far and she had no choice but to defend herself. Thanks to that excellent defense attorney the case went on for a week; the judge got annoyed and finally accepted a plea of insanity."

"That only raises more questions, who would pay an attorney to defend a pokemon, other then the trainer himself who was obviously dead at the time?"

"Pokemon Rights Activists, you know the "pokemon are people too" people. They were the driving force behind the case. Apparently winning this case was supposed to push the Pokemon Rights Movement over the edge. But getting the insanity plea puts them back at square one. Anyway, once Mollie was inside we found a lot more wrong with her then we thought, repressed memories and deep psychological damage. The rest is history, since she's so uncooperative we haven't been able to help her, and since she's still sick she's not leaving." He slammed his fist into his palm. Allen finally realized how eccentric this doctor was.

"Excellent timing, we're here." Richards stopped in front of a large wooden door marked 6-B.

"By the way Dr. Richards how much time do I have?" Allen inquired.

"As much time as you need Mr. Allen. You're her last hope; if you fail then I'm afraid we're going have to put her down." It was the first time Allen had seen an actual frown in Richards' face.

This only filled Allen with more determination. Not only was his own reputation on the line, but so was the hospital's, not to mention someone's life. "I won't let you down." He said with a determined smile.

The smile returned to Richards' face. "Glad to hear it, now your first challenge." Richards opened the door. "Getting her to talk." Allen peered inside to see Mollie sitting at the far end of a long table with her arms crossed, a bored look in her eyes.

"You don't put her in a straitjacket or anything?"

"No need, she's already on thin ice for attacking someone last year. If she so much as touches you the police have ordered us to put her down. Isn't that right Mollie?" Richards had a smug grin on his face but Mollie said nothing.

"So do you have a translator or something so I can speak to her?"

"You'll be fine, she speaks pretty good English. If that's all I think it's about time I leave things to you; if you need any assistance don't hesitate to ask one of the orderlies. There's plenty of them and they don't have much to do anyway, good luck." Richards closed the door leaving Allen inside. He was noticeably shivering, the thoughts of a wild pokemon attacking him at the forefront of his mind. 'Relax, she can't attack me. She _can't_ attack me.' Allen replayed this over and over in his head as he set his duffel bag down and took a seat. Unfortunately for him Mollie had already noticed his shivers and began to smile deviously. This only served to make Allen more nervous.

With a long deep breath he finally managed to speak. "Hello Mollie, I'm Dr. Allen but you can call me Fred if you want." Mollie stayed silent, the devious smile was growing.

Allen wiped the sweat from his forehead. "W-well I guess we can start by-" Suddenly Mollie lunged forward as if to attack making the young doctor fall backwards in his seat with a girlish yell. Mollie laughed loudly as Allen tripped a few times an in effort to escape to the room. Once Allen escaped he slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it while holding his heart, he was breathing heavily.

An orderly happened to be walking by. "So Mollie got you eh?" He said as he leaned on his broom and smiled. Allen could only look down in embarrassment. The orderly continued. "She does that to everyone. The best you can do is ignore it, she'll stop when she sees it doesn't work anymore." The orderly began walking down the hall again. "Oh and don't try the hardcore tough guy act either, it doesn't work, we've tried."

Allen took several deep breaths before deciding to try again. 'She can't hurt me.' He opened the door once more. Mollie was still chuckling as he took his seat again. They sat in silence for a few minutes; Allen was doing his best to read any sort of body language she might give but to no avail. He tried asking a few more questions but nothing seemed to work. She refused to talk or move in the slightest.

He sighed "I was afraid I might have to do this." Allen was the best in the world for a reason; he's never failed to get through to a patient but in order to do this he had to come up with some unorthodox procedures.

He unzipped his duffel bag and began to rummage through it. This was the first time Mollie felt genuinely curious. After a few seconds Allen zipped the bag back up and set a pack of rubber bands on the table. He removed one from the bag and rested it on his index finger; he took his other hand and slowly stretched the other end. 'I usually only use this on patients who are tied up but I don't have very many options. Step one: Annoy target into submission.' Allen was still a little apprehensive about doing this without her in a straitjacket but as long as he told himself "She can't attack me." He could hold his composure.

"Mollie I have ways of making you talk. If you want to make this easy on both of us I suggest you say something." Mollie was silent. "Have it your way."

Allen released his hand sending the rubber band flying towards Mollie's head, it bounced off harmlessly, and still she remained silent. "We can do this all day Mollie." Allen said as he prepared another rubber band. "Talk." He fired again. "Talk." He fired once more, this went on for 20 minutes until the entire bag of rubber bands was empty, Mollie was still silent. He unzipped his duffle bag and began to search through it again. "Cant make this easy can you?" He smiled insidiously. "Well don't worry; I have many more methods of annoyance."

Allen's annoyance tactics ranged from mini squirt guns to shrewd cell phone sounds but nothing got Mollie to move. "I admire your fortitude but I've never failed to get someone to talk. Whether it's now or a week from now I _will_ get it out of you." Mollie only scoffed.

As Allen reached for his duffel bag again there was a knock on the door that made Allen jump. "Dr. Allen?" It was Dr. Richards. "I need to talk to you." Allen sighed as he got up and left the room.

"Learned anything Mr. Allen?"

"Not much but this I can guarantee: I'll have her talking by tomorrow night."

"And what makes you so sure already?" Even Richards was surprised at his prediction.

"She has an intensely curious nature that I can use to my advantage, she was always interested in what was inside my bag and every time my hands were out of sight she would lean forward ever so slightly to get a closer look. You can see it in her eyes too, she may think I didn't notice but she obviously doesn't know me."

"An excellent find indeed." Richards patted Allen's shoulder and grinned. "I'll be looking forward to that, but right now it's about time for all the patients to go to bed."

"What time is it?"

"About 11:30 PM."

"Oh wow." Allen hadn't realized how long he spent trying to get her to talk. No one had ever resisted long enough for him to lose track of time.

"Since you'll be staying here until Mollie is better I'll show you your room." Richards opened the door again. "You're free to go too Mollie." She sighed and walked past them.

"No escort or anything?" Allen asked.

"She's not a troublemaker she's just…an ass. She's sane enough to make it back to her room without hurting anyone, now follow me."

Since Allen had as long as he needed to in order to help Mollie, Richards arranged a room for Allen during his stay. Allen's room was a patient's room except it was more homely. There was a couch, bed, desk, and a large lamp in the corner that gave the room an orange glow. It still seemed small though.

"There's a bathroom down the hall, just follow the signs. If you need any help there's someone at the front desk 24 hours a day and the orderlies return at 10 in the morning."

Allen took a look at his surroundings. "Thank you. By the way what time should I be awake tomorrow?"

"Whenever is convenient, talk to whoever is at the front desk and they'll call Mollie for you."

Allen nodded "Thank you."

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow." Richards smiled again and closed the door.

Allen let out a large sigh and threw himself on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and closed his eyes. "You're mine tomorrow Mollie." And with that he dozed off.

The next day Allen decided to do a little "research" on Mollie. He decided to talk to the staff; the orderlies had an unusual amount of knowledge about her. Each one seemed to know something different. For instance Mollie already talks to other people, including Dr. Richards and some of the orderlies. She only gives the silent treatment until you "prove yourself" to her or force her to talk. Also she's apparently an expert at getting under your skin. There were other snippets of information but none of them were too important. Most of them however confirmed Allen's theory about her curious nature.

With his new-found knowledge Allen decided it was time to get Mollie talking. He talked to the woman at the front desk and she notified Mollie. When Mollie made it to the room Allen was already there and seemed to be setting something up. He jumped a little at the sound of her coming in but kept his focus on his work. By the time she took a seat he was already finishing up.

Far to Allen's right was a piece of paper folded into a little tent and standing up; on the side facing Mollie it said 'Start'. All along the table there were tiny slabs of paper, and on Allen's left there was another piece of paper folded into a tent. This one said 'Finish: Mollie's Prize'. In front of all of this was a small alarm clock, it was stopped at 1:00.

Allen let her look for a second before starting the clock. He took the paper tent on his right and flipped it over, on the inside it said 'Remember no talking, or else you won't get your prize.' Mollie was taken aback by this for a moment but quickly shook herself out of it. She was finding it difficult to keep her bored expression due to how curious she was.

Allen threw the little tent off of the table, pulled a notepad out of his duffel bag, and began to jot down notes in silence. Mollie paid him no mind; she was too focused on her "prize", and what he was up to. "Is it reverse psychology, or is he trying to bribe me with prizes? No, that doesn't make sense; he would have just given it to me wouldn't he? Just what _could_ he give me anyway?" Many thoughts raced through her mind but they all came back to what the "prize" was. Just then she noticed Allen writing in his notepad. "Maybe it's in there."

Allen made sure to glimpse at her out of the corner of his eye every now and then. When she turned her attention to his notepad he tilted it just barely so she could get a better look. Just as he expected Mollie leaned forward ever so slightly and when she did he moved it back. They went back and forth this way until the clock hit the halfway mark: 1:30. Allen briefly stopped writing and removed one of the slabs of paper from the table. He threw it to the side and continued to write. He would look directly at her and when she made any slight movement he would nod to himself and jot down more notes, fueling Mollie's curiosity about what he could be writing about her.

This went on for hours; Mollie was feeling incredibly tense. She was sweating and constantly tapping her finger on the table, her eyes were constantly shifting between the clock, the paper, and the notepad. By this time there were only 2 slabs of paper left and then the tent. Mollie's stoic attitude was deteriorating minute by minute. Her subtle leans forward got less subtle each time Allen tilted his notepad, she was also squinting and trying to time herself so that she would lean forward just in time to see as much of the pad as she could. It was never enough to quell her curiosity however. They just sat in silence with only the sound of the ticking clock and Allen's scribbling.

Allen finally broke the silence. "So Mollie, would like a hint?"

Mollie gave a confused look.

"About your prize I mean." Her eyes went wide. "I'll take that as a yes. It fits in a box about the size of my hand." He held his hand up. "And if you eat it you'll die."

The look on Mollie's face could only be described as distressed.

"Now, it's time for the deal." Allen smiled. "If you can guess what it is before time is up, then you get two and trust me two is better then one when it comes to this prize." He removed one more slip of paper form the table leaving only one more and the tent.

Mollie's mouth went agape. This meant she only had an hour to guess her prize based on two really vague clues. She bit her lip and rested her head on her hand; her look of distress was getting worse.

30 minutes passed and Allen removed the last slab of paper before the tent. Mollie didn't notice, she was too caught up in her own thoughts of what the prize could be.

"We could do this "20 Questions" style, you ask me a question about it and I tell you whether it's right or wrong."

A ray of hope beamed across Mollie's face, she almost smiled. But when she opened her mouth to ask a question she remembered something that caused her to freeze. The first paper tent: Remember no talking, or else you won't get your prize.

Allen witnessed the look on her face turn from hope, to shock, and then back to distress. He smiled evilly.

Mollie's expressions alternated between shock, and distress until the alarm went off.

"Oh well Mollie, you'll have to settle for only one." There was a little bit of relief on Mollie's face but there was more anticipation then anything.

Allen set his hand on the paper tent. "Now before you see it listen to this riddle:  
What is greater than God, More evil than the devil, The poor have it,  
The rich don't need it, And if you eat it, you'll die?"

Mollie could barely hear him talk the anticipation was killing her.

"Well, the answer and your prize issssss." He flipped the paper over to reveal the word 'nothing' "NOTHING!" He immediately fell back in his chair laughing.

Pure shock was on Mollie's face but it quickly turned into anger. "You bastard!" She screamed as she slammed her hands on the table.

Allen's laughter was just starting to die down. "Oh man that never gets old." Allen pulled himself back up. Mollie was still clenching her teeth with anger. "Don't give me that look; it's your fault for being so uncooperative."

"That's it I'm gonna wring your neck!"

Allen reeled back. "Oh shit." But before Mollie could reach him there was a knock at the door making him nearly jump out of his seat.

"What's all the commotion in there?" It was Richards with his usual cheery voice.

'Saved.' Allen thought. He quickly opened the door to reveal Richards still in the patient outfit. 'Is he ever going to change outfits?'

"Hi again Dr. Allen, I can see you got Mollie to talk to you, or yell at you in this case." Allen was still confused about how Richards could say almost anything with a smile.

"Heh yeah." Allen said as he scratched the back of his head. "I was just playing a little joke on her and now she wants to strangle me." They both looked back at Mollie who had her arms in a strangling position.

"Now Mollie." Richards said with a smile. "We can't have you strangling anyone; Dr. Allen is just here to help." Mollies left eye was twitching out of anger but she brought herself to sit down, the look of anger still on her face. Allen breathed a sigh of relief.

Richards clapped his hands once. "I'd say you've gotten a lot accomplished Dr. Allen. I think we all should call it a day don't you?"

Allen brought Richards in for a whisper. "One more minute, I have to seal the deal." With a wink he took his seat again, Mollie was still pissed but she was looking the other way. "It's good to finally hear your voice Mollie, you should talk more often." He tried his best to sound cheery but Mollie wouldn't even look at him.

He sighed as the slightest hint of an evil smile emerged. "Alright have it your way, we can just play the "Prize Game" again tomorrow. It won't be quite as interesting a second time but it'll give us something to do." She still wouldn't budge. "ORRRRR you can talk to me, get it over with, and go back to your room where I'm sure you can do something more productive and fun with your time." Mollie gritted her teeth but turned an eye to him. "I'll also let you leave early today, what do you say Mollie: Yes or No?" She looked away again before closing her eyes and nodding. "I didn't ask for a nod Mollie, Yes or No?" She gritted her teeth and gave the table a death grip before letting out an angry "Yes."

"Then you're free to go." He said with a smile.

Mollie got up and walked past him but stopped at the door and turned. "What was…on the notepad?" She asked almost nervously.

Allen flipped it over to reveal a crude drawing of a nidoqueen. "I never was the best artist." Mollie crushed the side of the door with her grip and walked away, looking more pissed then ever.

"Dr. Allen, what's the "Prize Game?" Richards asked with a raised eyebrow. Allen smiled.

The next day, Mollie and Allen walked into a different room. The last one had to have its door repaired. The setup was the same, a long table with two chairs, Mollie sat at the farthest end and Allen sat closest to the door. The room itself made Allen nervous; Richards called it the "Scream Room", a soundproof room for angry patients to let out their frustration. This meant if Mollie were to strangle him then no one would hear it. "She can't hurt me." He whispered; his breath was shuttering.

"Before we even get started this time." Allen sighed. "I want to say sorry about the whole 'Prize Game' thing. It's something I only use on the most stubborn of patients." Mollie was listening but not very closely. Instead her eyes were constantly scanning him, it made Allen feel a little bit uneasy. 'I'd recognize that look anywhere she's trying to analyze me.' He snapped his fingers a few times to get her to look into his eyes. "Were here to help _you_ Mollie, now focus."

What followed was the standard slew of psychology questions and the inkblot tests. The most Mollie ever gave was a half-hearted "yes" or "no" regardless of the question. Her eyes were still scanning him hours later; it was starting to get annoying.

'Alright then, curve ball time.' His face adopted a warm smile and his voice became soft. "You have a beautiful voice Mollie."

She blinked a few times and stared blankly at him. "What?"

"I said your voice is beautiful." His warm smile turned into more of a warm grin.

Mollie was still confused, she looked away and almost blushed but caught herself. "Wait I know what you're trying to do: You're trying to embarrass me into talking."

Allen closed his eyes and his smile turned into a large grin. "Gotta give me credit for trying."

Mollie growled.

"Now come on Mollie you're still making this hard on both of us." He bent down to grab something else out of his duffel bag.

Mollie was starting to get bored; she found a piece of paper on the floor and rolled it into a tiny ball. As Allen came back up from with a clipboard she flicked it at his head causing him to emit another girly scream and go under the table. Mollie was shocked for a second but then remembered all of the times he's jumped. Her shocked expression quickly turned into an evil smile, she knew just how to get to him. When Allen finally came from under the table he was greeted by a smile that didn't exactly fill him with comfort.

"Can I ask you a question Fred?" Her voice has a mischievous ring to it which only served to make Allen more uncomfortable.

He paused for a second. "Sure."

"How often were you bullied in school?" Mollie's smile was growing by the second.

The grip on his clipboard tightened. "Oh no you don't, we're here to talk about your problems not mine."

"I bet it was everyday wasn't it?"

Allen's grip loosened as he took a deep breath. 'Relax or you'll do something stupid.' Allen hadn't lost his temper in years and he wasn't planning on losing his streak. "Don't try and play mind games with a psychologist Mollie."

"What names did they use? Geek, dork, nerd, loser, fag?"

'Ignore her.' Mollie went on for minutes; Allen lost a little more control with each comment.

"Thrown into a locker everyday?"

'Focus.'

"Lunch money stolen."

'Why the hell am I so angry?!'

"Dateless. Sexless."

"Shut the hell up! You think you have a right to talk? Just because you were raised by a piss poor excuse of a trainer doesn't mean you have the right to be a piss poor excuse of a person, but hey I guess getting raped everyday just does that to you. Look at the bright side; I'm sure your piece of shit trainer enjoyed himself, all night long."

Not even a second later Mollie had flipped the table, thrown Allen into the corner behind the door, and stood over him.

Allen still had a look of anger and disgust on his face. "And now your taking out your anger on me, I'm sure you trainer would be proud."

Mollie brought her face right in front of his. "You're not in a position to be talking sissy boy."

Just then the little slot in the door slid opened, Richards again. "Sorry to barge in like this but you can't exactly hear me knocking when you're in this room." All Richards could see from the slot was a flipped over table, Mollie and Allen were in a corner just out of eye-shot.

"Pfft saved by Richards again." Mollie said under her breath.

"Shut the hell up." Allen said in a loud whisper, he then turned his head to the door. "Dr. Richards could you leave for awhile, we're making a lot of progress today."

"What are you doing?" Mollie whispered.

"We're not through here now shut your mouth until he's gone."

"Ah well sorry to bother the two of you. I'll be back in a few hours." Richards closed the slot.

"Now go sit down."

"What makes you think you can order me aro-"

Allen cut her off. "SIT, down." The deranged look in Allen's eye scared Mollie slightly. Mollie took her seat again and Allen flipped the table back over but didn't bother grab his chair. Allen hated to let his anger run him but there was a job to be done and this seemed like the only way.

"I don't think you realize your situation Mollie." Mollie went to open her mouth but she was promptly cut off by Allen as he yelled "Shut up!" She was looking a bit nervous.

"Do you realize that I hold your life in my hands? If I wanted to I could leave this room right now and tell Richards you're a hopeless cause, you'll be put down, and if you so much as touch me you'll also be put down. No matter what you do your life is mine, I'm your God now and that means I can do whatever the hell I want with you."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"If that's what it takes to make listen then yes! Cooperate or I'll KILL YOU!" Allen slammed his hands onto the table.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Allen was waiting for her to say something but she was as at a complete loss for words. Her mouth simply hung open and her eyes were glued to him. Her breath became strained and began to shutter and her eyes started to become blurry.

"Mollie?" Allen asked as he noticed her breathing becoming more erratic.

At the sound of his voice Mollies eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell out of her chair. "Mollie!"

Mollie's eyes slowly opened to see Allen over her yelling something. Everything sounded muffled but his voice was slowly getting louder. M----e, M---ie, M--lie, M-llie, Mollie wake up!"

"Allen?" She said slowly.

Allen sighed deeply. "Out of all the things I expected you to do, fainting wasn't one of them. Glad you're alive though, I thought lost you."

"Closer." She whispered weakly. Allen looked confused for a second but brought his face closer. Without warning Mollie grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to hers. Allen flailed his arms wildly before pushing himself off and landing on the floor a few feet away. He didn't move, he didn't know what to do.

'Why the hell would she do that? It doesn't make sense. Did she like it when I threatened her life? Does she like being in danger? No that's ridiculous. Wait, maybe she likes being dominated. Of course, why didn't I see it before? It's the only thing she's known since she was born, she has a need to be dominated, just like her "trainer" did to her for so long. Well maybe not like that, she's just wanted someone to come and claim her as their own. Maybe _she_ didn't even know what she was looking for. Hmmmm it's a stretch but it's all I got. The only way to confirm it however would be if she called me-'

"Master."

'That. But then that kiss, does she expect me to…oh shit.' "Mollie wait I'm not that kind person."

She began to crawl toward him. "You hold my life in your hands, you're my master, my God, and you can do whatever you want to me."

'Ew that backfired quite nicely.' He said to himself sarcastically. "Wait Mollie stop!" She stopped; Allen was stunned for a second. "Go?" She began to move again. "Stop." She stopped once more. 'Okay that's just weird.'

"Mollie I don't want to be your master." Mollie tilted her head and gave a disappointed groan. "Look I...just don't want to control you that's all. I'm not a dominate person you know?"

"But master-"

"If you…dammit how do I word this? You'll do anything I say right?" She nodded vigorously. "Then stop calling me master, and stop obeying everything I say. Just be yourself okay?"

"But master I can't."

"I…order you to…do everything I just said." 'Man that feels so wrong.' Mollie groaned with disappointment and hung her head low. 'Wow that was easy, too easy; I didn't think she'd give up the whole "master" thing so willingly.'

"Mollie?"

Mollie didn't move her head. "Yes mast- Dr. Allen?"

'Just as I thought, she hasn't given it up.' He sighed. "Mollie, it's not the end of the world. We can still be friends cant we?" He smiled as warmly as possible. "We'll finish this tomorrow, come on I'll take you back to your room." He extended his hand. Mollie grabbed on and looked at his warm smile. She had a warm smile for a second but it quickly changed into a blank stare. Allen was a little confused at first but confusion turned into worry as Mollie's blank stare turned into a large grin.

"Moll-" before he could finish Mollie brought him in for another kiss. Allen managed to break the kiss but he was still in Mollie's grip. "What are you doing?!"

"Thanking you." She tried to kiss him again but Allen freed his hands and held her face at bay. "No thanks is necessary now let me go."

"Sorry I can't follow your orders, you aren't my master." She pushed harder towards his face.

'Wow that really backfired again.' "Still Mollie this is bordering rape, if you don't stop they might put you down."

"What they don't know won't hurt em. Just pretend its part of your…treatment." She said with a wink.

"Sex has never been part of my treatment."

"Cant you make an exception just this once? It would really help me if you did. If you do I promise to be a good girl." She tried to sound like a little schoolgirl.

"What did I tell you about playing mind games with a psychologist?"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" She was on the verge of crying. Allen was already feeling guilty but the thought of his first being a pokemon were keeping him in check. "Mollie I- I just can't."

"Please master I can't live without you." Allen could see the tears forming in her eyes. 'How could she grow an attachment so quickly, this is unheard of.'

"Mollie…I-" She brought him in close but for a hug this time, she was sobbing by this point.

Allen felt horrible. 'Dammit, Dammit to hell.' He sighed "Alright Mollie I'll do it just…please stop crying."

"Really master?"

"Yes but seriously you don't have to call me master."

"But I want to, can I please?" She looked as if she was tearing up again. "Fine fine just don't start crying again, I already feel bad enough as it is."

"Thank you master." She brought her face closer to his but then stopped. "May I master?"

"You already have my permission, just do what comes naturally." She smiled and closed the kiss. It wasn't long until she reached one arm behind his back and the other on the back of his head. She snaked her tongue through his lips and tightened her grip on him. Allen was having a hard time getting into it but eventually succumbed. He reached both of his arms around her back and started to mingle his tongue with hers. The force of her kiss was pushing Allen backwards, he almost hit the floor until Mollie threw herself on her back while still holding on to him, he landed on top of her. "Master deserves to be on top." Allen smiled and continued his kissing treatment. Mollie's hands shifted from his head and back to the bottom of his shirt. She untucked it and began to yank upwards; being a button up shirt it wasn't going to come off so easily so Mollie got a little rough. Allen took notice and stopped her. "Hold on Mollie I'll get it. I don't have too many spares with me." Mollie watched intently as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side, his pants followed shortly after. He was feeling a little embarrassed in nothing but his underwear and was reluctant to take them off.

Mollie giggled a little. "Here let me master." She pulled him down and sat him on the ground. She slowly pulled his underwear down revealing his slowly growing member. "Wow master you're huge." Allen was about seven inches. "I'm not _that_ big." He said as he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Mollie abruptly gave the front side a long drawn out lick causing Allen to inhale sharply. Mollie smiled seductively and began another slow lick; mini Allen was finally standing at attention but Mollie wasn't satisfied. She slowly wrapped her tongue around the base of his shaft and began to suck on the side. Allen, who wasn't used to this sort of treatment, was squirming a little. Mollie ran her mouth up the side until she hit the tip. She ran her tongue around tip and brought her mouth to it. She sucked on it like a straw making Allen squirm even more. He was starting to let loose small bits of pre which Mollie eagerly lapped up with her tongue. Not wanting to rush things Mollie lifted her head away from him. "Are you enjoying yourself master?" Allen was panting lightly and gave a small nod. She smiled at him and lowered her head again.  
This time she engulfed his member to the hilt eliciting a small groan from Allen. She began to work her way up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. After a minute or so Allen had already adjusted to the pleasure and stopped squirming, he knew something was missing. "Faster." He ordered. Mollie smiled wide and began to increase her pace. She cupped his balls in her hands and began to rub and squeeze them in her hands. "Faster." He ordered again. Mollie loved it when he ordered her around; she grabbed his waists and began to suck both faster and harder. His hands moved from his sides and rested themselves on Mollie's head. She wanted to do as much as she could to please him, she wrapped her tongue all the way around his cock and pulled and squeezed as she sucked. It was finally too much for Allen to handle; he unconsciously pushed her head all the way down as he came. Allen groaned loudly as one powerful stream filled Mollies mouth, she tried swallow it all but ultimately failed as it began to drip from the side of her mouth. "Mmmmm you were backed up master." She said while licking her lips. Allen was still panting hard but managed to let out an exasperated "Yeah."

Mollie pushed herself off of him and lied on her back. After Allen finally caught his breath he noticed Mollie on the ground fingering herself and looking at him seductively. "I'm all yours master." This made Allen's cock jump a little. He crawled over on his hands and knees until he was right over her. He wasted little time as he began to plunge himself in her, both Mollie and Allen let out a simultaneous groan of pleasure. Once Allen hilted himself they both sat for as long as they could enjoying the moment. Mollie was the first to snap back to reality. "Master, you can move now." Allen opened his eyes as if yanked out of a dream. "Oh sorry." He blushed slightly. She smiled and motioned for him to continue. He slowly began to move himself in and out, his groans getting louder with each thrust. Mollie couldn't hold her composure for long. "Yes master yes." She said as her voice began to get louder. She reached hands around his back and pulled him closer as his thrusts became stronger. His groans were turning into to grunts as he started to put the full force of his hips behind his thrusts and Mollie's moans became screams of pleasure as he hilted her each time with all of his strength. With one final thrust Mollie screamed at the top of her lungs and soaked Allen's crotch. The feeling of her walls tightening and pulling on his member were enough to make him cum as well. Two powerful spurts later and Mollie was leaking his juices. He slid himself out followed by a small torrent of fluids.

Allen sighed. "Well Mollie I hope that makes you happy."

"Um master, can we try one more thing?"

"I'd love to but I don't think I'm properly equipped." He said while staring at his limp rod.

"I can help with that." Mollie's seductive tone started to show itself once more. She crawled over to Allen. With expert use of her tongue she cleaned the area in seconds; she then took his entire length into her mouth. Allen couldn't tell what exactly she did but within seconds her tongue expertise had him hard again.

"You'll have to tell me how you did that later."

She smiled and got on all fours, her rear end high in the air and facing him. He got up and walked over to her but when he began the enter her she pulled away. "Wrong hole master." She winked at him and lifted her tail revealing her other hole. It finally made sense to Allen why she had left his cock sopping wet. He didn't hesitate as he placed himself at her second entrance and began to slowly enter her. Mollie let out a long and loud moan. The hole was incredibly tight, the more Allen pushed the more it seemed to grip him. He stopped to let her loosen a bit and almost began to pull out but he was forced to continue as Mollie pushed back into him, she was obviously enjoying herself. Once Allen was finally hilted he sighed deeply and began to pull out again. The second plunge seemed a little easier then the first and the third easier then the second. As Allen continued to thrust Mollie loosened little by little, the small amounts of pre were also making the journey a little easier. When he finally felt her loosen as much as she could he started to up his pace. Mollie was practically screaming already but she only got louder as Allen got faster. He wrapped both arms around her large tail as he started to pump as fast as he possibly could. She was so tight it was only a matter of time before he came. Within minutes Mollie came, soaking Allen's nether regions as well as part of his legs. Allen pulled out, letting his cum fly all over Mollie's legs and backside.

Allen fell to the side and Mollie crawled next to him. "Thank you master." She gave him a small kiss on the nose.

"Your welcome." He yawned. "Now I think I'm gonna…take a nap."

"Good night master." Was all Allen heard before he dozed off.

Allen awoke sometime later, he had completely lost track of time. He looked at his watch. "11:29!? Shit!" He looked down to see he was completely clean. 'Did she do this?' Mollie was still sleeping and pretty much covered with cum. Not only that, but there was also a small dried puddle of it on the floor. 'How am I gonna explain this? Dammit I don't have time.' He rushed to the door only to be greeted by Richards as he opened the slot in the door.

"Hi again Dr. Allen, made any progress?" Allen stood shocked for a second but then realized how limited Richards' view was from the little slot. He was in the perfect position to block Mollie and his naked body from view.

"Oh yes Dr. Richards were on the edge of a breakthrough but I'll need about 10 minutes, a towel, and a bottle of water."

"That's great!" Richards said with his usual smile. "I'll be right back." He closed the slot again.

'Wow that was easier then I thought, maybe he's just really happy about Mollie, oh well."

Richards returned with the items a few minutes later. Allen woke Mollie and used the towel and water to clean the cum off of her and the spot on the floor to the best of his abilities, luckily neither were dried on too hard. 'Glad this isn't carpet.'

"Look Mollie you can call me master when were alone but when were outside in public I'm gonna need you to call me something else, anything. Allen, Fred, Freddy, I don't care, got it?"

"Kay master." She closed her eyes and smiled.

He sighed and threw the towel into his bag. "Come on lets go." Allen opened the door, Richards was still waiting outside and he was practically hopping with anticipation. "Meet the new Mollie Dr. Richards." Anyone who knew Mollie prior would know the difference. The bored look she always had was replaced by wide eyes and a happy smile.

"Hi Dr. Richards." She said with a huge smile.

"Dr. Allen you're incredible, I can't believe you did this in 3 days!"

"Just doing my job." Allen said while scratching the back of his head.

"You've saved both our reputation and a life today Dr. Allen." He turned to Mollie. "I can't believe I'm saying this. It both pains me and relieves me to do this but, you're free Mollie."

"No psychiatric evaluation first?" Allen asked.

"No need, I've had this conversation with Mollie before. She wouldn't even pretend to be nice to be free. Not only that but I trust Dr. Fredrick Allen's word that she's all better." Allen gave an embarrassed smile.

"So Mollie where do you plan to go?" Richards asked.

"I'm going to stay with m- Allen." She hugged Allen's waist and smiled.

"You're going to what!?" Both Richards and Allen said simultaneously.

Mollie whispered into Allen's ear. "I'm never going to leave you master."

"Mollie are you sure you don't want to go back to the wild or something? Allen inquired. "Nope." Mollie replied without hesitation. "I'll be by your side forever."

Allen looked back at Richards but Richards could only shrug. He sighed "You aren't gonna give me a choice are you?" She shook her head. "I guess we're off then." He began to walk down the hall; Mollie was latched on to his arm.

Richards went to close the door but stopped and smelled the air. "Dr. Allen what's that smell?"

Allen looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Progress."


End file.
